1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the amplified reading of analog information with linear decibel (dB) mode gain control. It applies advantageously, but not exclusively, to the processing of signals delivered by a pixel matrix of an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog information from the pixel matrix is read by a reading or processing subsystem, including in particular adjustable gain amplification means.
The gain must be defined accurately to take account of the different colors, so as to balance the colors with the requisite accuracy and restore the latter accurately.
Accordingly, there exists a need for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.